


Birthday Boy

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Birthdays, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ty thinks Zane forgot his birthday.  Like his lover would ever do that.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the birthday girl alistoney. I figured everyone was going to write you Malec fic and then you did pick this pairing when I asked the vaguest question possible, so here you go! Happy birthday, darling!! -J
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/182114646954/birthday-boy-tyzane-ficlet) and previously on AO3.

The day dragged on, and on, and on. Ty chucked the rubber band ball he normally kept stored in his desk at anyone who dared pass by, simply for something to do. It earned him a few dark looks and one creative curse and some mild threats from the love of his life. Since his computer continued to treat him as a threat, Ty spent the day entertaining himself as best he could while his loyal partner faithfully completed the reports for them both. It occurred to him that Zane might call that his birthday present and if that was the only one he was getting from Zane this year, he supposed that would be alright with him. 

Especially since Zane hadn’t shown any sign he’d even remembered the day.

Zane wasn’t a man to forget things, but all day, Ty waited for him to say “Happy Birthday” but so far the wait had been in vain. Which meant that Zane had forgotten and Ty could kick his ass after work, or Zane had something planned for later. Which meant that one of their asses was going to hurt in another way if Ty had anything to say about it.

Didn’t mean he was happy to wait for it. Ty despised waiting. He wasn’t a big fan of surprises either, though he trusted Zane implicitly. He wouldn’t do anything Ty was uncomfortable with. 

With a birthday that normally fell around Memorial Day weekend, he almost always had three days off to celebrate. Back in the service, it meant three days of drink and debauchery. Now, with Zane, it meant three days of…debauchery. 

At least, he hoped. But it would also include romantic moments and possibly even a present. Ty never had a partner during his birthday so he was rather excited to see what Zane came up with. 

If anything. There was still the chance he’d forgotten altogether.

A birthday on a holiday weekend also meant that everyone else went home early as well, so soon enough Ty and Zane were the only two left in the office. Zane continued to type away on his computer, ignoring the painful boredom Ty thought was sure to kill him if they stayed any longer. “Lone Star, you about ready? Because I’ll leave your ass here and start the weekend without you.”

Finally looking up, Zane chuckled softly. “I don’t actually believe you, doll. But I’m done. Let’s get out of here.” He stood, shrugging into his jacket. The dark suit accentuated his long legs and broad shoulders and Ty repressed a shudder at the bolt of desire that shot through him every time he thought about how attractive his boyfriend really was. 

Having been ready to leave for hours, Ty jumped from his chair, throwing his jacket over his arm. “About damn time.” He led the way to the elevators, knowing Zane was right behind him. Still Ty waited for his lover to say something, anything, about his birthday but Zane remained closed-lipped about the whole thing, to the point that having to kick his ass was looking more and more like a possibility.

With it being a long weekend, almost everyone was gone and they had the elevator to themselves. “So, what do you want to do this weekend?” Subtle enough, Ty thought. If Zane didn’t have anything planned, Ty would punch him and then work on his car all weekend. It was a good, solid plan, he figured. 

Zane stared at him intently, not blinking or saying anything until Ty started to squirm under the gaze. It was a look that normally led to a fun time for them both. Zane stepped close, wrapping his fingers around Ty’s necktie and pulling him close. “You think I forgot, don’t you?” he asked, voice dark and dangerous, the exact tone guaranteed to get Ty hot and bothered. “Do you think so little of me?”

Even with the honest answer on the tip of his tongue, Ty couldn’t spit it out. They both knew it anyway, whether he said the words or not. Instead, he cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Well, not like you said anything all day and you’ve had plenty of opportunities. And you are a bit of an asshole.”

Ty couldn’t finish what he was saying as Zane tugged him for a bruising kiss, hot and heavy with teeth knocking and grins threatening to ruin it all. “We have plans,” Zane growled against Ty’s lips. “I’ll tell you about them after we get home. You might be a little tied up for a while.”

“Was that a pun?” Ty asked with his eyes narrowed. “That felt like a pun.” Wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, sliding under Zane’s jacket, Ty held him close for a moment before stepping back. Zane let go of his tie and Ty had never been so glad to have worn one. The elevator reached their floor and they pulled apart completely, making themselves as presentable as possible. 

“Happy birthday, Ty.” Zane’s eyes sparkled, filled with love and mischief. Ty couldn’t wait to find out what the rest of the weekend held as he followed his lover out of the building. Whatever it was Zane had up his sleeve, it was going to be good.


End file.
